


Choke Me Daddy

by BulletStead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStead/pseuds/BulletStead
Summary: It’s all fun and games until the other is cuffed to a cage.———————————————————————Something extreme between Hailey and Jay happens. Something they never thought would become possible between them.Hello readers and friends! Made this one shot for a friend who requested it from me. Hope you enjoy it Annie ;)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 13





	Choke Me Daddy

Fingers typing away on keyboards... pencils to papers, sighs coming from everyone in the room. The frustration that had been building all day, however, was finally coming to a close. Nobody likes to do case reports, especially when there’s no case, all you do in the past 8 to 10 hours straight is write on paper, add paper cuts on top of that too. 

Jay would rather go out and catch bad guys, they all would, but today Voight decided it was time everyone caught up on their paperwork. The detective winced as his hand started to cramp, today had been the longest day in history of all days. Adam got up telling the team he needs a drink from Molly’s after that. 

Jay smiled to his friends as they chimed in agreeing they all could go for a round of beers actually. Hailey had declined though and they walk out of the bullpen, leaving Jay and Hailey alone since Jay declined too. He was closing the tabs on his computer when she came over to his desk. 

She sits on it looking at him while she stretched her neck. “Is it just me or is Voight trying to kill us with case reports? I didn’t think it was ever going to end.” He could tell she needed the stretch, her head was bent over her desk the entire time. She would glance his way but not that much since she was always determined to finish her work, no matter how boring or tiring it was. 

He shrugs his shoulders as he stacked up his papers together. “It always does feel that way doesn’t it? How come you declined a drink at Molly’s?” She looks away from him then quickly back to him. “I didn’t see you joining them either. Care to elaborate why?” He chuckles standing up and taking the papers with him to Voights office. 

He sets them down with her behind him at the door frame. She watched his muscles move under his shirt as he placed the papers on the light wooden desk. He turns back to her a smile on his lips. 

“I didn’t feel like being social. Why? You think you can handle being social after being put through that tragedy?” Hailey laughs as she tossed her head back, it melts Jays heart, it’s a sweet melody to his ears that he could listen to forever. 

“With you? Yes. With others? No.” He smiled as they they walk out of Voights office and head to the break room. He’s grabbing a mug off the wall and gestures to her if she wants one. She shakes her head no. 

“Ya know? I can be social with you too, with others? Not so much as of right now.” He sets the mug down on the countertop and makes a fresh pot of coffee since the entire day they drunk most of it earlier. “After that, I could go for a massage or watching a movie with you back at my place.” Hailey grinned as she observed and listened to him. 

She steps closer to him as he turned to look at her. She slides her hand up his shirt, slowly as he eyes keep contact with his. She could feel his heart beating quickly. Ah, so she does have that effect on him like he has on her? She didn’t doubt it but she did wonder a time or two. “That sounds really nice, but I can think of another idea that I might have in mind.” 

He’s wrapped around her little finger as her touch burns through his shirt. His green hues never leave her blue ones. “Hmm? And what is it you might have in mind?” The coffee stops filling up and neither one moves. They’re caught in their own little bubble like they usually do. “Oh you know... a little of this... a little of that.” 

That’s all she was going to give him? Really? He licks his lips as he could feel the atmosphere shift around them. His cologne filling her nostrils and man does it make her want him more, but she wasn’t going to give in that easily. “You can’t just tell me little details like that, Hailey... what is a little of this and that are you referring to?” 

She stands on her tippy toes as she plants a sweet kiss to his neck and it makes Jay want to groan. Her chest was pressed against his and he’s happy Voight is gone along with everyone else. Her soft lips feeling good as they come into contact with his skin. “I’m going to need more than that Hailey...” his voice changing into a huskier tone. 

Hell, she hasn’t done much and he’s already weak for her. Yeah, he knows he’s whipped. He has no regrets about it and she’s not complaining. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She pulled back from him slowly while biting her lip. She’s taunting him... his girlfriend is lethal! “Come on Hailey, that’s all you’re going to give me?” 

She’s stepping away and possibly checking him out as she walks out of the break room whispering to him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She’s gone and of course he’s forgotten his coffee. He follows her to the locker room, he walks in as she’s at her locker gathering her things. 

He’s behind her, hands to her hips. His grip so tight not letting her go anywhere. Her boyfriend bends his head low to the crook of her neck, pressing sweet kisses to get a little bit of revenge for her on getting him. “I would like to know, I can find ways to make you talk.” 

She finds herself biting her lip again, that’s become a habit ever since they became a thing together. She’s moaning as he finds her weakness, a spot he knows so well since sharing nights of making love, learning each other’s likes and dislikes. 

She reaches behind her to grab his clothed cock and starts to rub him firmly. Her neck now elongated to give him more access. He groans against her skin, it vibrates against her flesh. Two can play this game. She rubs him harder causing a growl to come from Jay. His hot breath washing over her already hot skin. 

She’s moaning with him as he sinks his teeth into her, it feels so good and she’s forgetting about leaving at all. He makes the craving for him much deeper than ever before. What day was it? What time is it? Neither one can remember as they’re both so enticed with one another. 

She can feel him semi hard in his pants. While he’s distracted by her hand, she managed to turn herself around. She pushed him down onto the bench behind them. Jay stunned for a second and confused as his mind didn’t register what just happened. She moves closer to straddle his lap. She braces her hands on his shoulders. 

Jays eyes go wide, then turn a shade darker with desire. A mischief smirk crossing his lips. He welcomes her on his lap, he thought she was going to kiss him, but she turned her head to press her lips to his neck instead. His hands slide down to her ass as she grinds her hips against his. 

A loud, rough moan escapes his lips as she bites him harder than he did on her neck. His hands grip her ass tighter. “H-Hailey... fuck...” it’s a whisper against her hair as she has him where she wants him. She moans against his skin as she lets her hand go low to his now expanding bulge in his pants. 

She strokes him teasingly as she pants against his now marked skin. “Isn’t this better than being at home and watching movies?” Jay stumbles on his words. He can’t really make coherent sentences at this point. 

He’s never done anything like this before, Hailey is wild. He loves it, he loves this side to her, but what if they get caught? Screw that thought... she’s marking him and it’s making any train of thought go out the damn window. He’s cursing under his breath, her body is rocking harder against him. 

He’s getting harder by the second with every move her hips make on him. “I didn’t hear you baby?” Yeah course she didn’t, he can’t hear himself think with her breathing and moaning against him. His bulge is stroking over her jeans, it’s rubbing her clit just right. 

This teasing was killing her, but she wasn’t about to give in that quickly. Fuck does his hands feel good on her ass. The entire day she was doing paperwork, she kept thinking about him... his hands on her body, lips on skin, marks where only they can see... well she got a few on him right now but she knows they both aren’t complaining. 

She pulls back from his neck to examine her work. It’s perfect, she did a great job and she can see the red forming on his flesh. She’s so wet from teasing him, her panties dripping wet from how much she’s been thinking about this moment. “Are you proud of yourself?” He pulled her out of her trance like state when he asked. 

She smirked as she now looked into his eyes. She saw the desire and hunger for her there. She leans in to bite his lip firmly. Jay groans as her teeth nip him hard. She’s going to be the death of him! “I don’t know... I still have yet to decide on that?” He would’ve asked what she had planned but she’s getting off his lap and he wanted to protest. 

He missed the weight of her already but he can’t complain much longer as she gets on her knees. He felt his breath catch in his throat as she unzips his jeans and got his buttons undone. “Hailey... what are you doing?” 

She looks up at him with innocent bunny eyes as she takes him out of his boxers. “Nothing, you said you wanted to relax. I figured this was a great way to do that.” She slides her tongue over his tip as he’s free. He sucks in a long needed breath as he watched her. Fuck! She’s definitely lethal. He had no idea this would happen but it is and he can’t complain. 

“I... mm.” Is all he can say as she now sucks his tip but so teasingly. She’s not innocent at all but he loves the innocent act. Then all too soon she’s standing back up and grabbing her bag “see now aren’t you relaxed?” 

He’s gawking at her with his jaw dropped. What just happened?! She’s now walking out while he sat there stunned with her saliva causing his tip to be chill from the air hitting it. He groans as he’s so hard and it’s cause of her! 

He fixes himself quickly then gets up rushing out to catch up to her. He grabs her arm yanking her to him. “Where do you think you’re going? You think you can just leave and there won’t be any consequences? Think again baby girl.” He smirks deviously as his husky tone gets deeper with every word. 

She’s pulled back by her arm to him, she plays hard to get and acts like nothing had happened but when he called her baby girl it caught her off guard. “I’m headed to the car jay... what did you just say?” He steps closer to her and makes her go with him. “You heard me, now I think it’s time for that punishment.” 

Now she’s speechless, a punishment? She liked how he called her baby girl, for some reason it felt so right. She bites her lip and he pulled to him, kissing her lips fast, too fast as a peck. “You sure? I don’t recall doing anything to you.” 

He doesn’t say a word as he leads her to the garage. She’s asking where they’re going but Jay doesn’t say anything. She’s now demanding him as he opened the cage door and shoved her into it gently but not too hard, he then pulled pink fuzzy cuffs out of his back pocket and grabs her arm. He cuffs her wrist to the cage bar. “Jay... what are you?...” her sentence cut off as she sees the pink fuzzy cuffs. When did he get those? Where did he keep them?! So many questions swarming in her mind now. 

Jays happy he bought them from a few days ago, he kept them in his locker and he just didn’t know how to bring it to her attention until now. When she left him in the locker room, you know damn well he took them out and stuffed them in his back pocket. “What these? I’m cuffing you baby.” He smirks as he locks them in around her wrist. 

She’s just staring at him as the cold metal locks around her wrist. He grips her chin firmly with a smirk still in place. “Now you sit still and be a good girl. I’ll be back.” He kisses her softly at first on the lips then nips her roughly. 

His lips are so distracting to think about how he called her baby girl yet again. He then let’s go and walks to his truck where it’s not too far just a couple feet away. He gets out a duffel bag from the trucks bed. She’s more curious than ever now, what was he up to? 

He comes back shutting the cage door behind him. She’s feeling his dominant side coming through stronger as he gives her a look she’s never seen before. She can’t tell what it is? She’s not sure what’s happening right now. “What is that? What are you planning?” Jay tsks his tongue as he sets the duffel bag down. 

He opens it but doesn’t let her peek. “No talking, this is /your/ punishment. Now daddy gets to choose your consequences for teasing him the way you did.” Jay tested the waters with the word daddy, yeah he has a daddy kink. He’s been wanting to try it on Hailey but wasn’t sure... Hailey couldn’t believe what just left his mouth. 

Baby girl and daddy? At first she thought it would bother her and she could tell Jay was waiting for her to look uncomfortable, but him calling himself daddy was a turn on she never knew existed for her. Her past isn’t the best but for some odd reason it didn’t bother her that he called himself daddy. 

She hums and smirks at him, Jay took that it that she was okay with what he just said and he felt better as he saw she was. He never wants to hurt her intentionally or cause her any kind of pain. She’s important to him and wants to do right by her. 

She must admit, it was hot to hear him call himself daddy. She became more wet she thought about all the things he would do to her. He said no talking so she obeyed him. He searched in his duffel bag pulling out a pink hearted paddle. She arched a brow as he Jay just held it up. 

“Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which is it?” He stepped closer to her, letting the paddle dance lightly over her stomach as he brings it up higher and giving her a better view of what she was up against. “But /daddy/ I thought I wasn’t allowed to speak?” 

Jay growls for her as she called him daddy. He loved how it sounded when it came from her lips. He was just as turned on as she was. “The hard way it is.” Before Hailey could say another word, Jay spins her just enough to have her facing the wall. He puts the paddle in between his teeth and unfastens her jeans with both hands. 

He yanks them down and leaves her panties on. She gasps as he strips her down. She was not expecting that. What are they thinking?! They’re at work... but it is after hours. Jay smirks more as he heard her sexy growl. He stands back just enough and bends her over. He grabs the paddle from his mouth, he brings it back behind her ass and hits her rough with it. 

A shooting pain stings Haileys ass, she grips the bar that holds her there. “Fuck!” Jay rubs her ass with his hand gently to sooth the pain. “Too much? You okay?” He’s concerned again since they never done this and yeah it’s not the best place for them to this but it is /THE BEST/ place to try it. 

She nods her head and begs for more, he’s bringing a side to her she never thought was possible. Jay freaking Halstead is bringing the kinky side out of her! She gets hit again but twice as hard than before after she begged and he knew she was more than okay. “Oh god! Yes!” The pain feeling so good, fuck he hits her ass so good with the paddle. She’s holding in a breath as he makes her ass so red.

It burns so good, the stinging sensation...indescribable. Who knew she’d be into this? Who knew Jay was into this? He’s more kinky than he let’s on. “You like that baby girl? Want more?” He wants her to beg, he got a taste of her begging and NEEDS more. 

“Tell Daddy! What is it you want baby girl!” She can’t think honestly. She knows he’s going to be the death of her and they haven’t even begun. “I want more Daddy! Please, please Daddy!” He gets excited from her calling him Daddy. He walks away back to the duffel bag. She wants more? He’ll give it to her. 

He pulls out a vibrator, he walks back sliding her panties down her legs, she’s dripping wet for /him/ he watched her wetness sliding down between her legs as he drops her panties to the ground. Her entrance begging to be played with, he slides the dildo between her folds and listens to her squirm. 

He gets on his knees kissing her ass cheek as he pushed the dildo into her entrance. He pushed it in all the way as Hailey moans and grips the walls and bar as it goes inside her. She moans roughly as he pushed it all the way. He can smell her arousal and it’s driving him insane. Her moans aren’t helping either. 

She’s clenching her hands into fits as he starts to thrust the dildo inside her. “You like that baby girl? Like how Daddy is treating you real good?” She nods her head and he takes his hand to smack her ass hard. “I said do you like that baby girl!” She moans for him loudly as he thrusts the dildo harder and quicker inside her. 

“Yes, Daddy! I do! I like what you do to me!” She’s cursing, squirming for him. He’s soaking up how her body moves for him. What he’s doing to her. He loves the sound of her screaming in pleasure for him. As she’s enjoying the dildo inside her. He can’t take it... he wants to be the one inside her. 

He slides the dildo out and she groans his name calling out in protests but he’s licking the dildo clean as he stood in front of her and teased her. He slides his tongue along it. His eyes never leaving her. He’s so evil making her hungry! He’s not finishing the job or so she thinks. She’s begging for him as he’s moaning as he licks her juices off the device. 

“You want Daddy to fill your pussy baby girl?” Hailey could come just from him talking dirty to her. He’s never spoke to her like this before and it’s a new level in their sex life she didn’t know she needed until now. “I do... please Daddy... please.” He sets the device back in the duffel bag. He gets behind her, she’s still dripping wet and he can’t let it go to waste now can he? 

“Please Daddy...” she’s still begging, he slides two fingers inside her then gets on his knees. He thrusts his fingers inside her already soaking wet walls. He can feel her walls clench around them. He slides his tongue around her folds to lick up the mess he created. She wanted him to fill her up but fuck does his fingers feel good! 

She’s okay with this for /now/ she’s moaning as he thrusts his fingers inside her. She can feel her nipples so hard that it hurts! They’re rock hard pebbles as he takes that tongue of his and licks up every drop she gives him. He moans to the taste of her, he loves how sweet she is on his tongue. 

He can’t get enough, she makes him crave more especially as her walls clench around him. He can imagine what his cock will feel like when he takes her. “Mm, so good baby girl. Daddy loves how you taste.” Pure fucking bliss is what she’s in. She’s biting her lip, taking her free hand and press his head deeper against pussy. 

“All for you Daddy!” So much pleasure is coursing through her, Jay giving her what she needs but again just as she’s enjoying it. He pulls his fingers out and his tongue. Hailey is groaning, he’s such a tease! This really is a punishment, she’s growling and Jays listening to it as she does. 

“Damn it Jay! I want you!” He shakes his head though she can’t see him. He unbuckles his belt and drops his pants. He grabs his cock pressing it against her entrance. He slides her hair tie out tossing it to the duffel bag. He grabs fistfuls of her blonde locks and growls into her ear. “It’s Daddy to you baby girl!” Just as he said that he slams his cock deep inside her. It takes her completely by surprise. 

She’s moaning for her Daddy and gripping him tight as he thrusts against her and yanking her head back. His cock hitting her sweet spot, she’s moaning harder and it’s like he read her mind, he’s unbuttoning her blouse, unclasping her bra from the front. He pinched and twisted her hard nipple. His hips gyrating against her against ass. 

He’s growling, moaning in her ear as her juices coat his hard, thick cock. She feels incredible and this new level in their sex life is so intense. All that can be heard is heavy breathing, moaning, panting and skin smacking again skin. 

Haileys head tilted back, eyes rolled back. “Choke me Daddy!” Hailey needs it, him pounding inside her and making her breast shake from how his movements shake her body, he’s growling more as she requested that. “Say it again and Daddy will!” 

Her juices are coating his cock, she’s bracing herself harder against the wall as he’s moving harder. She’s not sure she will last long. “CHOKE ME DADDY, PLEASE!” There it was, she begged him along with calling him Daddy and Jay couldn’t deny her of it. 

He takes his hand and grips her throat forcefully. He cuts off her airway as he tightens his grip. She’s saying perfect so he is reassured this is more than okay and what really needs. “Like this?” She nods best she can and she’s rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. He’s so fucking close and he knows she is too. 

Her walls flutter around his cock inside her. He digs his nails into her throat as their hips gyrate together in sync. He’s groaning as he’s getting there with her. “I’m so close Daddy! Can I come?” Jay loves how she asks him to come. His nails feel good in her skin, she can’t hold it any longer. She’s there and she needs to let go! “Come for Daddy baby girl! Let it go!” He growls and thrusts harder, he pulls halfway out only to slam back harder inside her. 

She’s screaming thrashing her head back. She’s moaning for her Daddy as she comes undone around his cock and he feels it. He thrusts one more time then holds onto her, he released her throat to wrap his arms around her, his cock pulsating as he comes inside her too. They are sweaty, panting and smiling idiots after coming down from their highs. He’s kissing her shoulder feeling so much better. “I needed that.” 

Jay then plants a sweet kiss on her cheek and she smiles more as she side eyes him. “We both needed that. All that paperwork was worth it.” He chuckles as he pulls out of her and gets his pants back up. He’s buckling his belt when she clears her throat. “Ahem, are you forgetting something?” 

Jay raises a brow as he finished getting his pants back on. “What would that be? Looks like I have everything.” He teased as he zips up the duffel bag and turned to her. “Really? So you’re just going to leave me here like this? Jay! Uncuff me!” He’s laughing as she’s being so demanding. 

He takes the key out and uncuffed her. “You need patience Hailey. I was going to before you got antsy.” She rolls her eyes and puts her hair back in her pony tail after he gave it to her. “I wouldn’t be antsy if you were a gentleman and unlocked me first.” 

He walks over to her and grabs her panties to help pull them back up and her pants. He then kisses her forehead sweetly. “How was that for a gentleman?” She smiles up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. 

“Much better.” He smiles with her, his lips pressing hers softly. They share a soft peck then another kiss. “Don’t think I’m done with you already. I just got started.” In the pit of Haileys stomach it tightens with excitement. “I didn’t think you were.” 

He kisses the tip of her nose, then pulled back to grab the duffel bag and take her hand in his. “Come on my baby goldfish. Let’s go home.” She laughs at the nickname. “Okay baby Shark lead the way.” 

They walk out of the cage together, laughing as they head to the truck together hand hand hand. They’re both high off each other in a way no one person could ever compare for them. 

TO BE CONTINUED....


End file.
